galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 9 - Chapter 19 - The Cup - Edited
Chapter 19: The Cup The woman that stepped through a shimmering portal of dark red light, had dark grey skin, long white hair and wore a skimpy outfit which was an odd combination of bikini, medieval armor, and wispy veils. Her eyes had no pupils but glowed in the same dark red light as the now dissipating portal. Stahl suddenly remembered Sunday school and stopped himself to actually make the sign of the cross. However, he was never really intimidated, by anyone. The Eternal Warrior got up, like the old fashioned gentleman he was and greeted the entity that just entered his office aboard the Devi . "Welcome aboard Ms. Fera , I should be concerned about your ability to appear inside my ship, but my wife asked." "I am quite honored, Eternal Warrior . Alycia equals me in almost every aspect and for her to chose what appears to be a simple human, has created quite a stir in the Nether Realms . Yet your reputation has seeped beyond the confines of this the Prime Reality ." Alycia gave him her warmest smile. "Richard accepted me, Luci. The Narth Supreme calls him friend, that alone elevates my beloved beyond the definition of simple." Richard grunted. "Girls, I am right here you know. Can I offer you anything, maybe some sulfur or brimstone perhaps?" Lucifera , also known as the Oldest laughed. "Oh no, Admiral. That is part of human mythology and has nothing to do with reality. You see, when rifts and portals between the Netherworlds and this universe are opened, some atmosphere will also make the transition. Since our molecules are completely alien to this realm, no olfactory organ can make sense of it and the mind associates a scent memory with it. The same reason why the Coven or any sliders do not appear as they are to your eyes." She sat down on the visitors' chair across his desk. "A taste of your famous beer will do." He smirked. "Wonder what it might taste like to your tongue then, being made of molecules of this Universe." Before he could do it himself, Alycia motioned him to remain and went to retrieve three bottles from his cooler. Lucy crossed her shapely legs and arranged the white wisp of chiffon attached to her bra-like top in a playful move. "You do know that this ship has ceased to be Seenian long before Alycia revealed it to you? The Vax of the Krytha galaxy modified this vessel so much, over 200,000 years ago." She made an all-inclusive gesture waving her hands and added. "Centron loves you and this old contraption has still many secrets, one of them are Nether shields . Ask Centron to raise them and neither Alycia, me or any other creature of our plane can ever overcome them." Stahl raised his eyebrows. "And there I am, learning about this now, but that is not what brings you here right?" "No, Admiral. I like to explain to you who I am and give you more insights, so you will then better understand why I am here." He sat down and nodded. "I am not pressed for time at this minute, the Devi is in good hands and the fleet simply follows at the moment." His eyes reflected concern. "While I think she, I mean Captain Olafson , can take care of herself. Every gut instinct tells me to rush with all haste to Deep Blue and find out how and who abducted her again. I doubt there is anyone in the history of the Union , that ends up somewhere else against her will than her." "Yes, this is why I am here Admiral. Not Deep Blue, however, but the planet known as N'Ger ." "N'Ger ! Damn she gets around, not so long ago she ended up on Sin 4 , unfortunately with all my concerns for her well being, this is a planet beyond Union Space and unless the Assembly gives me the authority to flex Fleet muscles in old Wedmar's Triangle ." Alycia had asked Centron for a hard light chair projection and was sitting next to him said. "I know, love. It is not the Devi and her cannons we think is needed there, but you. Let Lucy explain things to you and then if you want we can make the trip there in mere moments." He crossed his arms before his chest. "Alright. let me have it." "I am in human terms, the oldest daughter of Satanis , ruler of six netherworld planes. My father is fearing the return of the Dark One and is preparing with schemes and plans for this event. He also gave me the ability to journey past...", she paused for a brief moment looking to Alycia to help her find a descriptive analog. Alycia said. "You crossed what some scholars describe as the Cosmic Veil." Stahl was very attentive, but his wife could read what others claimed to be an unreadable face. She added. "Richard, this is not magic and not religious. There are near infinite parallel realities or universes, contained in a condition defined as MetaVerse. When our ships travel in Quasi-Space, they do so in a thin layer between this spatial condition and something Union scientists refer to as hyperspace. The definition of thin is misleading of course as standard spatial dimensional expressions do not apply." Lucifera actually smiled for the first time. "Yes, that is a good explanation. What you call Quasi-Space is just like an Onion layer; and so is hyperspace. We call the next condition Omni Ether and this is the veil your wife was talking about, the Nether worlds are something like an Anti-Universe." He waved his hand. "I get the idea, and some of it I understand at least in general terms. Now get back to your story so we can come to the point. I think the time is of the essence here." She nodded and went on. "My name, my origin and the undeniable reputation of my father and its alignment to what you define as evil is hard to deny, Admiral. I was sent by him to be an enforcer and given this appearance to be able to cross that veil we just mentioned, but I am not defined by my father or my origin. I used my power and position to help the Coven escape and find a new home in this universe and I joined them, hid among them when father sent mighty hunters to punish the escaped Coven and to bring me to heel." Alycia looked at Richard with the greatest admiration and love. "He knows more about this as he lets on. Richard fearlessly confronted the Arkhurm hunter to protect me and defeated him. He suffered terrible injuries and while I helped him recover, I feel deeply in love with him." The Eternal Warrior was visibly embarrassed by this and cleared his throat. "Can we stick to the subject please?" Lucifera did continue. "The last and most powerful hunter, an entity called Malag was utterly defeated and destroyed just recently. The fight was witnessed, an apparent simple human woman defeated Malag, she defeated the creature wielding Bereaver. Not my father, not anyone would dare to touch this ax. It is one of the two weapons associated with the Dark One. This leaves only one conclusion, the Dark One found its vessel in a human woman. Alycia saw the images and identified her as Erica Olafson." "And this is where you lost me. I still have no idea what this Dark One really supposed to be and what a native of Nilfeheim, that turned into a quite lovely woman has to do with all of it. That she is somehow connected I have no doubt. She gets abducted more than anyone I ever knew, and I met quite a few people in my 3000 years. So what is she doing at N'Ger and what can we do to help?" Lucifera got up. "No one, with the exception of the One Behind it All can really define what or who the Dark One is, but one aspect is certain. He or it has the potential to be the biggest threat and danger to everything and everyone. Morgal the Cruel, the son of the Last Queen of Seenia slew his mother, split the indestructible mask of the queen with that ax, called Bereaver. And before he was utterly consumed by the weapon, he used Bereaver and lashed out with the Omni Strike. Killing the New Dark Ones and virtually every Seenian, destroyed fleets, billions of beings, a thousand suns and a greater number of planets." Richard's mouth went dry. "If such a power exists what can I, what could the entire Union do?" Alycia also got up. "There is no one, Erica respects more than you." --""-- The Assembly officially was back to normal business, but the recent events still hung like an invisible, hushing quality over everything. Visible security and invisible security measures, not been used since the Assembly Sphere were dedicated and opened, activated and upgraded to the latest tech standards. Officers of First Guard strolling armed up and down the Sphere Corridor. First Guard, conceived 2800 years ago by Saran suggestions to perform similar tasks and duties as a palace guard, actually was the official security force of the Assembly, but had never been called to anything more serious than a few aggressive Non-Cit panhandlers and Gal-Drifts. Re-purposed to perform honor guard and ceremonial duties in crisp uniforms and side arms that had never been drawn. Another sign that this was far from really being back to normal business were the members of PSI Corps here and there, in their smooth gray uniforms. Alegar held up an insulated cup and gestured towards Egil who just stepped off a slide belt and proceeded towards his accustomed Inter-Building Access point. The grumpy representative of Nilfeheim noticed the gesture of the Saresii, who had become his best friend and came over. Instead of greeting the stunningly beautiful Saresii, he waved the Vent-Matic menu active and said. "Nilfeheim Special three." The system treated him seconds later with a large disposable cup and straw. Filled with coke and a helping of his favorite liquor, clear Earth sourced Vodka. "Isn't it a little early for that?" Aegar asked. "No, it is just the right time." Egill gave his friend a glance and added. "Aren't you a little too old wearing a short skirt like that?" "I think it fits me fine and weather control has summery temperatures planned all month." Changing the subject Alegar pointed down the hall. "I wonder why they haven't cleaned up and fixed the mess. All they did is place it behind security barriers." Egill shrugged and sipped at his drink. "I don't know." "The faster they clean it up, the faster we can forget about it." The old Viking looked at the tall Saresii with his watery blue eyes. "Then I think I will suggest to the Assembly that it should never be cleaned up. What happened should never be forgotten." Alegar sighed. "I am Saresii and you are a brutish Neo Viking. It is I who should be wise and aloft, but I know better, of course, tell me why?" "Almost 3000 years of serene safety made us soft and unprepared. Most of all it made us blind my friend." It was not the Narth representative that joined the two, but the representative of the largest Vantax community Dr. Yalki. "I could not help but overhear the last words." He said as he was close enough. "I am always fascinated and deeply impressed by the blunt openness and frank honesty of you, Representative of Nilfeheim." The Vantax gestured across the corridor and towards the yellow hard light barrier that prevented anyone from accessing the bomb blast scene. "The culprits are hunted to extinction, not that there were many of them in the first place. I am sure there won't be many or perhaps none left in a short time. If you, the Wise-men would support my suggestion to let the PSI corps really do their job and scan minds, we could make sure to weed out all the members of that barbaric and fanatic cult." Egill touched his temples, placing the thumb and middle finger to the sides of his forehead while using the rest of his free hand to cover his eyes in a gesture signaling tiredness and frustration. A human gesture completely lost to both the Saresii and the Vantax. Egill added a deep sigh. "This is precisely the reason, I don't like this Wise-men business. Now we are seen as opinion makers and lobbied to support certain ideas." He looked up and spread his arms. "And where does it take place?" He asked and answered his own question saying. "Right here in the lobby, Fifl you are!" The Vantax, not knowing that he was just insulted kept listening. The Narth representative simply suddenly there said with his deep cold voice. "The Vantax apparently waits for a sample of your wisdom, friend Egill." The painful expression now in Egill's face was partially hidden by his now well-trimmed beard. "And with that, we become the Kermac and the PSI Corps the Thought Police. No, Dr. Yalki our ideas only work for all, if we have room for the opposition and other ideas, even or especially those not necessarily by us or the majority." Alegar nodded in agreement. "You are a wise man, my friend. This is why we have PSI laws, something the average Kermac envies us more than our Translocators." Egill was about to resume his original intention and proceed on his way to the I.S.T. access point, when a human man, somehow looking out of time and place approached the hard light barrier across their vantage point. The human wore a hat and a beige coat. Alegar recognized him. "I think I know why they haven't cleaned up. They waited for him." Egill mildly interested asked. "And who is he?" "He is one of the virtually unknown immortals, older than the Eternal Warrior, or McElligott. Rumored to be not one of those picked by that entity called the Guardian of Earth. That is without a doubt, Phil Decker." Egill scratched his beard covered chin. "You are right, I never heard if him, but then I spend most of my life on Nilfeheim. Not exactly a hub of information." "Yet, your world had access to GalNet much longer than even you are alive." Alegar chuckled. "I only know of him, because he was the first human ever to marry a Saresii, long before there was a Union and even before Earth ascended. As unknown as he may be to you and me, every Union policeman knows of him. To them, he is what Stahl is to the rest of us, a legendary policeman and detective." The Narth was listening to Alegar and said. "I see the head of First Guard and the Union Police Commandant joining this Decker. One is greatly interested in what a detective is and does. Let us ask if we may observe." "Why us?" Asked Egill. "And why are you referring to yourself as one again?" "If the one you know as I, is in communion with all that is Narth, I become one." "Loki help, could you find a more convoluted answer?" "Yes, one will attempt to do so if that is what you desire." The Narth observed the security barrier partially collapse. "One would be very grateful for your company. Your mind is open to me and familiar. Through your eyes, concepts are easier accessible." --""-- The chief of Union Police, a tall green scaled Maggi Sauron greeted the man with the old fashioned hat, he knew was called a Fedora. "I am glad you came Phil. This is perhaps the most important matter and case there ever was." Assembly security was First Guard jurisdiction. First Guard was Army and thus a high ranking Union Army officer, human greeted the arriving detective as well, but was clearly not enthused about a civilian sticking his nose in Army business. "I have heard much about you Mr. Decker, and I was told by the Assembly to await your assessment, and due to the importance of this case. First Guard gladly cooperates fully with ANA, NAVINT and every other law enforcement agency of our Union." His tone clearly indicated that he was thinking the exact opposite. He was even more displeased as he noticed three representatives approaching. He had the authority to deny them access, but he knew those particular ones. The so-called Wise-men of the Assembly. Easily the among the most prominent voices of that collective known as the Assembly. Decker had a fine smile on his lips. "Good to see you too, Kilor." He clasped both his hands around the neck of the Sauron while simulating the scratching of the ground with his right foot, demonstrating that he knew Maggi Sauron customs well, and was an accepted nestling within the private circle of the Sauron. Then he said to the Colonel. "I am well aware of Army traditions, Army pride, and branch particulars. I know you don't really approve of me. However, the Assembly has asked for me and I have no choice but to honor that. Let us both remember our common oath and purpose." The Colonel ground his teeth but nodded. The Narth representative was now within talking distance and asked. "Please accept one's apologies. We Narth are much more integrated into the Union and the physical aspect of this reality than we have been before. However, the exact nature of a Detective's purpose and work is not fully understood. May we passively observe?" The Army colonel could not help himself and remarked. "An excellent question indeed. I too like to know what could possibly be learned from a heap of rubble." Before Phil could answer, the Maggi Sauron chief expressed amusement in the manner of his species, by flaring the only facial muscles he had, his nostrils. "You will be surprised, Colonel. Phi, do your thing. I narrate for the Representatives and the Army if necessary." Phil friendly nodded towards the Sauron and said to the Narth. "I will be honored, just give me a few moments to get a feel for everything, I just arrived from a trip to Andromeda." The ancient detective passed through the now insubstantial light barrier and very slowly walked over the dust and rubble covered floor, making virtually no sound while the small crowd behind him caused crunching sounds with every step, except of course the Narth. Decker tugged on his trouser legs and crouched down brushed a finger over the dust examined his fingertip. Then looking towards the now barricaded entrance and the damaged inner wall. He got up and glanced over the six busted and partially destroyed display cases. "This was not a terror attack, but a brutally, clever and utterly precise theft." "Ridiculous!" Blurted the Colonel. The Sauron police chief hushed the Army officer. "By Grogro's ingrown spines, Colonel. Mr. Decker was recommended by Admiral McElligott, Admiral Stahl and Mothermachine to the Assembly Security Council." To the detective the Sauron said. "Care to enlighten us?" Phil made a gesture over the rubble. "Notice the blast direction? It is clearly indicated by the spread of all that debris. This is not the result of a bomb, but a shaped charge. There is more debris than there should be. The floor is almost indestructible, coated with a film of Neutronium. The walls are only covered with a thin layer of marble and wood paneling, the ultronit behind it is undamaged. Much of the dust is too fine to come from here, it was brought in to create a cloud to blind sensors and visualizers. Please ask Crime scene to collect some of it. I am certain it contains components designed specifically for that purpose." He then went closer to the damaged cases." The cases were opened with focused energy and the content removed, the cutting residue on the floor is very linear. The shape charges were set after the content was removed to mask the cutting." He brushed his hands against each other. "I like to know the exact contents of these cases. There is no chance this was a terror attack commenced by a group of fanatics. If they would have been responsible at all, they would have chosen a weapon causing much more casualties and commenced their action at a different time. Even though this Assembly is in session around the clock, it is no secret that during the time the attack occurred, there are virtually no visitors here and the last docket for the day is discussed, before the new business day reset. If I would be a terrorist to make a statement that will cost my life, I make it count. A bio-weapon attack during the busiest midday time, preferably through the Burke Door, thus maximizing casualties." Even the Colonel could not argue against that and was openly impressed. "I..., I apologize. I stand corrected, Sir. But what about the evidence we found raiding the address of the perished suicide pilot, The leads we found clearly implicated the Gore wackos. Those leads did lead to two cells." Decker did not lose a beat and asked the police chief. "I bet those two meeting places were known to local police. Defenders of Gore are not the quietest group, and ever since that spore bomb incident at the Diamond Ball a few years back. I bet NAVINT and other departments investigated and observed them. In other words, not exactly hard to find for someone who needs a convenient culprit. Are you sure the pilot was conscious, or even alive? Remote controlled things weren't new when I started as a gumshoe in good ol' New York City on Earth over 3000 years ago." The Colonel ground his teeth again. "We found the remains of the pilot and did not consider this." Phil looking towards the Sauron. "What did I tell you when you were a first-year academy noob?" "Don't take any bias to the crime scene and observe with open eyes." The Sauron managed to sound apologetic. "Damn, Phil, I should have remembered: Forget all the tech and scanners and use eyes and mind first." The Narth was deeply impressed. "He is very logical and correlates apparently random aspects to a clear and structured causality chain." "What does this leave us?" Asked the Colonel. "Who are we looking for?" "I don't know yet, but whoever did this wanted whatever was in those cases and has access to top professionals and is very little hampered by resource limitations." --""-- SHIP said in a friendly tone. "Sorry, Mr.Meeze. Battlestations have been called, no one can leave the ship, all airlock controls are disabled." "Whaaz a shiz, howz I suppoze callz ze helpz for ze captinz." SHIP was clearly tempted to help the creature. She wasn't a simple AI after all, but a real sentient being and deeply concerned about her captain. "It appears there is no battlestation assigned for you, meaning you need to go to your quarters, Mr.Meeze. However, there are no clear instructions that you could not use GalNet. I will enable your console, will that help?" "Lez me zink...yez one noz somezing." SHIP's voice followed the scurrying creature as it rushed to its quarters. "Can I ask what you would have done, outside?" "Finz a nezus and jumpz. Meeze finz ze Vikarz." While Meeze reached the crew quarters, designated D4-B-66. SHIP had to admit to herself that she was quite surprised by that answer. "Mr.Meeze, you know about these Nexus points?" "Pffz, youz zink Meeze stoopiz or waz?" "No, I do not. I am genuinely amazed by your talents and intellect." "Finzally! Meeze zinks youz noz zo stoopiz maybeez." There was a detectable tone of pride in the worms voice. "Wheeze arz ze Genolax. Stoopiz Cruzible takez Genolax makez Wheeze forz ze engineerz and cleanz everyzing." "You are an engineer?" "Of corz. Who you zink builz machinz of Cruzible?" "The Mora?" "Meeze likez youz, not zo stupiz az all, buz wheeze talkz laterz. Captinz neez helpz. --""-- I had no words to define my own state, other than a level of anger and fury that was beyond anything I could describe. A heartbeat before I was Erica Olafson, Union officer. Human child of Nilfeheim with a truly strange case of a split personality. Sharing my very being with an entity that came to this plane entering the unborn body of my brother my parents named Eric. Another entity raised to great presence by the Voice of the RULE, Tyr the White Tyranno transferred my own essence into Eric's body, in an attempt to influence the Dark One towards the concept of Duality. By doing so dooming my own body and causing my mother the heartbreaking pain of a dead-born daughter. Oh, what a convoluted and twisted fate I was subjected too. What right did Tyr have to interfere, what motivations validated the meddling of the Voice? My anger burned hotter than fire and it burned in unison with my brother's wraith. For a brief moment, we were one. Not Eric, not Erica but something far beyond anything. For that brief moment that could not be defined with time, space or any organic mind; I felt everything, saw everything. Then I was pushed aside by it and Eric's mind created a bolt of psionic energies hitting the man with the sword and the gleaming armor in the very last moment away and with such force that he collided with the macabre decorated cavern walls shattering rock and skulls. I rose to my feet, no longer naked but covered by the robe, shoed with my boots. Bereaver growing into my fists in a heartbeat. "Now swing thy sword again, no longer do you stand against a mere human. I am the Judge, I am the end of all." A partially skeletized creature kept alive by forbidden cybernetic technology, regenerated cells beyond their natural life span screeched. "I am the Necro King. I am the master of death, I am the vessel ordained to contain your essence. I have endured eon upon eon, awaited your arrival, obey!" In stomped forward. The Necro King swung a staff, it crackled with bluish energies. Engulfed me, yet I felt nothing. "Eons you cheated death, but time is of no essence to me." My ax severed through the raised staff and the next swing cut the armor, body and all in half. The Necro King collapsed. Spider-like artificial life forms scurried to gather his brain. "Nay!" Black flames roared from my left-hand rendering that ancient tech spawns to dust. Without effort and a sickening sound of breaking bone, I yanked the ugly skull from its neck. "No more. Your end has come." The now body-less skull still alive moved its jaws in soundless agony as my fire consumed it, brain, essence, bone and all. What had been created by a twisted scientist calling himself a techno-mage and endured for an entire galactic revolution was no more, the Necro King was no more. Something hit me in the back, making me turn. Swybin in panic and fear fired something powerful from wrist blasters. "What are you?" "I am the Anti-force of life. Oh mortal fool, you earned my anger. The sting of death is thine indeed and you will feel it many thousand times." Swybin vanished in a wall of black flames. I turned again to face the man in the armor, but I did not see him. Something distracted me, my ring glowed brightly as if to guide me, towards that ugly throne-like seat made of bones. While walking towards that seat, I clearly felt Eric's consciousness separating. He was still guiding us and with a swing of his ax, he shattered the seat and many of the bones used to make it. "Another part, sister. This is the Cup, Conscientia Tenebris. Four more and I can leave you." "What happened to Swybin?" "He is in a pocket universe. I will punish him appropriate once I came fully into my own, Sister." "And that goon with the sword?" "He called himself Lord Lumis, and the name has meaning and context to what I am, but without the book that holds my memories I do not know." "That probably means you have no idea where we are either, right?" Category:Edited by Renaud Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson